Mayu Tatsukichi
The little-understood Mayu-chan is one of the few Cures born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that this Mayu works on all her life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate exo-suit Cure Knight dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a mixture of machine and spirit. If pressed, Mayu aka Cure Knight will confess her favourite musical genre as “Rhythm and Ooze”. Mayu Tatsukichi (達吉まゆ) is one of the Cures of Fairytale Pretty Cure!. When she transforms, her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Knight (キュアナイト). Full information * Name: Mayu Tatsukichi. * Japanese name:達吉まゆ。 * Pretty Cure alter ego: Cure Knight (キュアナイト). * Age: 16. * Gender: Female. * Japanese voice actor: Yui Ogura (小倉唯). * English voice actress: Laura Bailey. Appearance Mayu Mayu is a tall girl with dark green eyes and blonde hair. She usually wears a green dress and matching boots. Her school uniform is a green dress with matching shoes and white socks. Her cafe uniform consists of a green dress with matching shoes and white socks. A white apron and a matching headband finishes her outfit. Cure Knight When she transforms, her hair becomes green, grows longer and becomes tied into a ponytail. Cure Knight appears to be a mechanised spacesuit, filled with a strange green liquid. She has transparent gloves on her hands, with the liquid inside. Her mouth has extensions, which make it look like a gasmask, and she has green eyes with no pupils, which dissapear whenever she closes them. Her boots have two toes. In her helmet and gloves, it appears to have some sort of gas, considered by most to be a “nebula”. When idle, Cure Knight continues to move her arms up and down. Occasionally, Cure Knight jumps in slow motion, as if she is in low gravity, is buoyed up, or is very light for her volume like a balloon. Personality Megumi’s trying to get me to go! Mayu is one of the few Cures born without a predispotion to music. Instead, it is something that Mayu works on all her life, constantly researching new and exiting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate exo-suit Cure Knight dons aids in the creation of her own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, Mayu aka Cure Knight will confess her favourite musical genre as “Rhythm and Ooze”. Abilities She can be able to jump in slow motion in Cure form. She sings in her Cure form as well. Cure Knight The Protective hero of my fairytale! Cure Knight (私のおとぎなし保護者ヒーロー！キュアナイト！Watashi no otogibanashi no hogo hīrō! Kyua Naito!) Cure Knight (キュアナイト) is Mayu’s Pretty Cure alter ego. In order to transform, she needs to say ”Pretty Cure! Shining Activation!”. In this form, she can be able to jump in slow motion. Transformation sequence The sequence begins with Mayu’s PrePhone opening up and her reflection is shown in the mirror. She is now wearing a green translucent dress and she then shouts “Pretty Cure! Shining Activation!” as the buns of her hair dissapear, and her hair becomes down. Her Cure Charm appears and she then shouts “Heart!” as she grabs it and inserts it into the phone. Then a small light pink stylus-like pen appears, which she takes and presses the light pink stars, saying “heroic” when pressing the first one and “stars” after pressing the second one. Beams of dark green and white-coloured light respectively shine from the small button-like part of the phone after she presses them. She then shouts “Straight Heart!” as she uses the stylus to mix the two lights together, which spin around and coalesce into a string-like substance. Part of it becomes a trampoline for Mayu to stand on top of as vines swirl above her. She then jumps up into the air and then her hair turns into a green colour with her eyes brightening to green. She is wearing a a mechanised spacesuit. Her hair is styled into a ponytail. The energy covers Mayu’s arms, forming her gloves. She causes her mouth extensions to appear by making the energy on her mouth. Her helmet appears along with her boots. She then introduces herself before striking her finishing pose. Attacks * Crystal Heart-her first main attack with her Cure Striker. * Heart Hutch-her second main attack with her Cure Striker. * Starlight tornado-the group’s attack in Season 1 and season 2. Trivia * In Cure form, her eyes are completely two-dimensional; when she closes them, they appear to be gone. * Mayu is the only vocal Cure with the element of Metal. * Along with her Cure form, Mayu makes her appearance in Pretty Cure Splash as an avatar as of the August 28th 2017 update. * Mayu’s/Cure Knight’s bio states her favourite music genre is “Rhythm and Ooze”, which is a reference to the music genre rhythm and blues. * Mayu’s catchphrase “I’m gonna clear this with no continues” is a reference to Kamen Rider Ex-Aid’s main Character, Emu Hojo’s catchphrase. *Mayu shares her English voice actress with Iori Akikawa. * Mayu is also the only knight-based Cure who is a vocal. Notes by user *There is a lot of Cures with Mayu. *Mayu is Nebulob confirmed. TV tropes * Adaptation Distillation. * Age lift. * And I Must Scream: In the second episode, she then shouts her name. * Anime hair. * Ascended Fanboy: She likes to be dancing. * Breaking the fourth wall. * The cameo: She made a cameo appearance in Episode 1. * Catch-phrase: her main catchphrase is “I’m gonna clear this with no continues”. * Fun with Acronyms: in every episode. * Hour of Power: In Episode 1. * In the name of the moon: Cure Knight says “The Protective Hero of my fairytale! Cure Knight”. Gallery 59B815AE-FED5-41C4-AA01-B98985273165.png|Mayu’s Normal clothes 4E7742CA-1D9B-43E5-8CE3-B0173413FCBE.png|School uniform 7851D32E-0DBA-456B-89AB-2BB914EC1E8F.png|Cure Knight 5AB84E57-D26E-41B5-9E06-5D37FC0B140C.jpeg|PrePhone she uses 39992AF7-C351-4225-951C-54DB940CF9E8.jpeg|Crescent 06CE09BE-6994-4E3C-97A0-9FE81D23FDD2.jpeg|Along with Takeru, Makoto and Aian 93E0DAB0-5585-4D05-A0DF-215E44C7F08C.jpeg|She is SSL 6A7A483F-0799-41A0-BDF0-8AFF0993056C.jpeg|Crescent moon C156D998-213D-4879-9284-AB2EE723803F.jpeg|Pink fox Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Females Category:Green Cures Category:Light Gray Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Cures Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:FTPC! Category:Members of Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters from Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Gray Cures Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Series